User talk:MysteryMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nancy Drew Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nancy Drew page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi! I am here! Not really a big wikia but it's good, how about a wiki logo? put to make one. Franky bob 13:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Tips Hey! I'm new here, and I would like ot tell you to redesign the theme of the wiki. That'll be a major improvement! BobNewbie talk • blog 09:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I am very skilled with admin stuff, so if you would let me become one for a while, I can help organize stuff. If you trust me enough, which you can completely, you can make me a bureuacrat, then you can always be sure there is a capable, smart and skilled person taking care of your wiki. BobNewbie talk • blog 07:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok! In that time, I'll improve as much as I can! When you come back, feel free to change what you don't like. You can trust me! BobNewbie talk • blog 13:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Background Hey! I made a basic background. Do you like it? I'll start working on a better one, one with all the games, later. For now, I'll start making basic stuff we don't have, like special templates. Merry Christmas! BobNewbie talk • blog 15:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm new at this kind of thing so I have a few questions...ok actually only two. What is an administrator and how do you become one? I can't wait to add my knowledge to this site! Thanks again for starting it! Nancydrewcluecrew 03:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Nancy Drew Clue Crew Hello Hey how is it going? Franky bob 22:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Parents dead?!?! OMG that really is sad. I feel bad for you. Franky bob 22:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) CP New Field Ops Hello idk if you want to go on cp but there is a new field ops. Franky bob 22:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Nancydrewcluecrew Thanks for the info! I hope you will consider me for an administrator! ??? Well okay you don't play anymore. Should I delete you as a friend or keep you? Franky bob 00:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) FULL Nancy Drew Wiki (Real one too!) OMG this is a fake Nancy Drew Wiki click here for the real one! I can't belive it! This one is a fake! Um ok I saw that message you left me. I would like you to know that I never copied from wikipedia and I do not plan to be a member of this website any longer. Heelllooo i'm DudeplaysDrew21 and I am wondering are there 2 Nancy Drew Games Wikis? the one I go on is entirely different.